


More than this

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: More than.... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Years after Viktor became Yuuri's coach, their son Mika is trying to follow his father’s steps. Always by his side is his best friend Austin Chulanont. Knowing each other since childhood, no one could calm Mika down and let him relax like the half-Thai. It had been for only eight months that his friend had moved to Saint Petersburg, but the young Russian never felt happier, because he now was able to spend so much time with Austin. It almost felt like he was addicted to him. His performances were the best when his best friend was watching him and also his training was more effective when he knew that the half-Korean was there to root for him. And sometimes, when he had too much on his mind to fall asleep, a short massage from his best friend had been enough to made him rest. But they were just friends? Or were they more than this? | OCs | Mika & Austin | SchornEE Headcanon





	1. Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchornEE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SchornEE).
  * Inspired by [Mika & Austin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392192) by SchornEE. 



> This story is inspired by SchornEE 's headcanon. Mika, Austin and Peri are her OCs. Please check out her instagram channel to find out more about them.

„Finally! The great Mika Katsuki-Nikiforov – Ice Prince of Russia – bothered himself to meet with the rabble”, Austin cried while bowing down, carrying a big smile on his face. “Yeah…sorry…I know that I’m late.” – “You’re so much like your papa, Mika”, the half-Thai, half-Korean laughed. Mika scratched his neck. His coach – the famous Yuri Plisetky – had told him the same thing earlier that day. But before he could say anything else, thin tanned arms were wrapped around him and long red hair covered his sight. “I’m happy to see you, too, Val, but you’re choking me.” – “Ph…”, the young girl named Valentina let go of him. “It’s your own fault. If you had time to meet us more often, I wouldn’t have to look forward so much to seeing you.” – “She’s right, you have been quite busy lately”, a dark haired boy with an undercut said. “You shouldn’t say that to your father, Peri. He still says that I don’t train enough and that I will never follow my fathers’ footsteps if I won’t dedicate myself more to figure skating,” Mika sighed. 

It was true, he had great, if not enormous footsteps to follow. His papa, multiple Grand Prix and World Championship winner, Viktor Nikiforov, and his dad, Yuuri Katsuki, holding the world’s record for the men’s short program, both had celebrated a figure skating career that had no rival. “Sometimes, I really wonder how you handle all these expectations so well? I mean, your family isn’t any better.” Mika looked at his best friend. Peri Altin-Plisetky, son of the Russian fairy and the Hero of Kazakhstan, grinned at him. His friend since childhood had chosen a different path than his fathers. He loved the ice as well, but his true passion has always been ballet. So, in comparison to Mika, there were no records people expected him to beat. “You see, I get a loooot of compensation for my efforts. There is nothing better than a cute girl to nurse your sore body, if you know what I mean. You should try that, too. Go and finally find yourself someone. I assure you that will ease you right away.” – Mika was going to say something, but Austin had left him no opportunity: “Yeah thanks for the great tip, Peri, but can we finally go now? I’m starving.”

Mika knew that Austin didn’t support Peri’s easy way of living. While the latter loved surrounding himself with girls just looking for a good time, Austin definitely was Phichit’s son. Mika has never met anyone as hopelessly romantic as him. He believed in love at first sight and “’til death do part us”. Although childish, this was one of the things the young Russian loved most about his friend. He was so overoptimistic most people would shake their heads, but every time Mika had been insure or down, he knew that he could call him and Austin would give his best to cheer him up. Sometimes, he had the feeling, Austin was his greatest fan. Since they had met for the first time, the half-Thai had been supporting him no matter what. He came to see him compete as often as he could, if not in person, he watched every live stream. Mika knew he was lucky to have such a good friend by his side. As much as he loved Peri, but only his calls with Austin could calm him and leave a feeling of ease even in the most stressful moments. He knew that he could always count on Austin, but it was the same the other way around.

The night before his first major competition out of Russia, he hadn’t been able to sleep. He had known that his parents didn’t expect anything from him, but even at his young age, Mika had felt the pressure his surname came with. They had been in France and he had been rolling around in bed for hours. When he had taken a look at his phone, it was already 2 am. He had thought about texting Peri, but the Russian would have been fast asleep by now. That second, his phone had rang and a message appeared on his screen. “I don’t know if daddy will allow me to watch your skate tomorrow – Korea’s time zone sucks – but I’m rooting for you anyways. I know you can do it – Austin.” Without thinking Mika’s finger had been on the call button. Since that day, Mika called Austin every night before a competition. Of course, he wasn’t afraid or couldn’t sleep anymore, but somehow it had become a ritual.

Heading towards the restaurant, Peri and Valentina were walking in the front, quarreling like always, while Mika and Austin enjoyed being next to each other silently. The Russian loved that they were able to spent time together in silence without it being weird. There was always this calm and soothing atmosphere around them that Mika needed as much as he needed to breath. The time before his best friend had moved to Saint Petersburg, he had always looked forward to their rare meetings, not only to talk with Austin in person, but also, because they were finally able to be together. They had spent hours sitting in bed next to each other watching videos. Several times, Mika had been waking up with Austin cuddled against him and he had to admit that his sleep was never as refreshing as when the half-Thai rested his head on his chest. 

Automatically, he was walking closer to Austin, so their hands were touching with every step. He turned his head to look at his friend who was laughing at Valentina beating Peri. Then, Austin looked to his side and caught Mika’s gaze turning his laughter into a gentle smile. As both of them turned forward again, the Ice Prince felt that his hands were tingling and somehow the sudden urge to be closer to his best friend arose in his head. As it was the most usual thing to do, he took Austin’s hand. Instantly, he felt an embarrassing heat dwelling up his head and he turned to the side so Austin wouldn’t notice. However, the latter was busy as well with hiding his red face from his friend, but this didn’t stop him from intertwining their fingers.

After dinner, they had decided to go to the rink. Although Mika and Austin spent most of their time there, the four of them enjoyed skating together quite often. Like Peri, Valentina didn’t chose the path of her mothers and had decided to go to university. The Russian took a deep breath in. Sometimes, it was just nice being on the ice without being critically judged and without needing to be perfect. When he breathed out, he took his pose and just did what came to his mind. For quite a while he just glided where his mind took him until he finally came to stop panting heavily. The sound of clapping hands brought him back into present. It had been Valentina who had been applauding him. “This was so cool. Is this your new routine?” – “No, this was the adaption of Yuri’s ‘Agape’-choreography that Mika did 2 years ago”, Austin called from outside the rink. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” The Russian was wondering. Why had it been this choreography, he chose unconsciously? Unconditionally love – the true meaning of Agape. What was he thinking about when he danced it? Suddenly, just like a small flash of light, Austin’s face appeared in his mind. 

“You’re kidding me, Austin?” Valentina laughed. “You think?” The half-Korean smiled. “Come here and I’ll show you.” The three of them gathered around the young skater while he was searching for something on his phone. Mika left the ice, walked behind Austin, leaning on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. Just for a second, he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth his friend emitted. Why was he always smelling so good? “See! I told you.” Austin’s words made the young Russian look up. On his phone a video was playing. It showed Mika, significantly younger, dancing his short program. Watching his younger self move over the ice, Mika had to admit that his friend had been right. “Your memory is pretty impressive. But why do you have this on your phone? You’re such a fanboy”, Peri laughed. “It’s not… I just…” If Mika would have turned his head, he would have seen that his friend had turned red like a tomato. But he didn’t. He was caught too much by the video. How nervous he had been, but how eager to show everyone, he was worthy of his fathers’ names. “Wow. I had almost forgotten about this”, he marveled. “I could never forget about this”, Austin answered. “The way you danced was just amazing. I couldn’t take my eyes of you then. I still can’t.”

“Naw, you're so cute together”, Valentina suddenly squeaked. “Why haven't you told us you were dating?" – "Ehm ..." Mika was caught off guard. However, Peri answered for him. "No, no, you got that wrong. They’re not dating. They just happen to be always super cuddly." – "That’s true. We are just friends, Austin and I." – "Yeah, just friends." Austin agreed hardly audible. Something in his voice made Mika stumble. He tried to catch his friend’s gaze, but Austin’s face was turned towards the ground. He look kind of... sad? "Hey, ehm... are you..." he asked him without the other two hearing, but before he could end his sentence, the half-Thai freed himself from his hug, turned around carrying his usual smile. "We are just friends. Could you imagine the new Russian ice prince would date some lousy Thai-Korean skater?” He joked, making his friends laugh. But Mika didn’t. He didn’t feel like. He had seen his friend smile for so many times, but never this fake...

Suddenly, Peri took a look at his phone. “Wow it’s pretty late. I guess we should go home. Should I give you a ride, Mika?”, he offered. Just like his dad, he had quite thing for motorbikes. Lately, Mika was convinced that it was not only because he liked riding it, but also because the girls loved it. “Uhm…yes, that would be cool. How are you getting home, Austin? Or should I walk with you?” – “No, it’s fine. I guess, I’ll be staying here for a bit longer and then take the bus.” Somehow, he seemed different since Val had mentioned their ‘relationship’. “Uhm ok…” Mika had no idea what to say, so he took off his skates and made his way out of the stadium.  
“Why does nobody ask me how I get home?” Valentina complained. “Because you are living next door, stupid. But if you prefer, I can make sure, you reach your bed safe and sound.” Peri showed his flirting smile and moved closer to his friend. “Oh, stop it, jerk”, she cried and hit him with her bag. 

“Oh shit. I forgot my bag. I’ll be back in a second”, Mika noticed and ran back inside. He found his bag on one of the benches and was ready to head back to his friends when he turned around. Austin was back on the rink moving gracefully over the ice. Instantly, the Russian forgot what he wanted to do and stood there, watching. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t take his eyes off his friend. The longer he followed him with his eyes, he slowly remembered the choreography. This was an advanced version of the program Mika had shown on his first major competition to ‘Intermezzo From Cavalleria Rusticana’. That competition he had been so afraid of. That competition before which he had called Austin for the first time. His mind returned to the young man who still hasn’t noticed him. The Ice Prince had never seen him dance more gracious. He looked so passionately and his expression was just…perfect. Mika had no idea how long he had been watching his friend, when the latter moved into his final pose and opened his eyes. This moment, it hit Mika like a lightning. 

When he left the rink again, his heart was beating like he had run for miles and his legs were shaking. “What the hell did take you so long?” Peri asked him while handing him a helmet. Mika put in on without a word and took his place behind his friend. He wasn’t able to speak right now. He was too churned of the feelings that suddenly stormed inside him. Peri just shook his head and set off. They drove silently through the dark streets of Saint Petersburg. The airstream cooled Mika down and made him able to think again. He had no idea what had just happened. He had watched Austin quite often, but this time….  
When he laid in bed, his mind still circled around his friend. Whatever this had been… Mika was sure he had never seen something so beautiful.


	2. Airplanes

Some days have passed and Mika had no idea what to think about the incident with Austin. Surely, he had always had this warm feeling when he had looked at his best friend, but the butterflies that had been flying around in his stomach where new to him. Watching the half-Thai dancing like an angel had awakened something in him, he had no clue how to handle. Never had he been experiencing something like this. Of course, there had been people he had liked before, but such an intense and overwhelming stroke of ….whatever, was completely new to him. The day after, he had been completely out of it and Yuri had sent him of the rink. “Come back when you’ve got yourself together” Yuri had told him and silently added “Just like that pig….” What should he have done? He didn’t want to talk about it – not with Peri and surely not with Austin. So, he tried his best to act like usual, although he had to admit that this wasn’t as easy as he had expected.

The first time he met Austin again, his heart started pounding like it wanted to break his chest. Mika thought about avoiding his friend until he could handle his feelings, but his body was not happy with his decision. When he wanted to step away from him, his legs started shaking and he couldn’t move an inch. When he wanted to say goodbye, his voice was scraping and a heavy weight crushed his chest. Only when he was close Austin, his body stopped acting weird and was filled with a warm and calming breeze. So, the only choice the Ice Prince had, was to search for his friend’s closeness without letting him notice. Luckily, they had always been quite close. Hugging and touching each other was on their daily schedule and Mika couldn’t help but looking forward to their meetings. 

“Hey did you just listen?”, Austin asked him rousing Mika from his thoughts. They were having lunch together and Austin had been telling him about an Instagram post that he had seen this morning. “Sorry… I was…Doesn’t matter.” – “Are you okay? You seem to be quite absent lately.” – “It’s nothing. I’m just…”, Mika stopped in the middle of his sentence. What was he? Was he in love? He couldn’t tell. Was this what love felt like? Yes, he wanted to be with Austin all the time. He had noted earlier that only the half-Thai was able to made him feel at ease when he was stressed and also off-season. Only the thought of laying next to him on his bed, talking about skating, their parents or whatsoever, Austin’s head resting on his arm, made the butterflies in him flutter from happiness. 

Mika had been so happy when Austin’s parents finally allowed him to move to Saint Petersburg. Before that, they had been able to meet about 6 times a year, max, and after every farewell, Mika had been looking for the next time he could clasp his friend in his arms. It had been for only eight months now, but the young Russian never felt happier, because he now was able to spend so much time with Austin. It almost felt like he was addicted to him. His performances were the best when his best friend was watching him and also his training was more effective when he knew that the half-Korean was there to root for him. Just feeling his presence by his side made him cool down instantly and made him able to focus. And sometimes, when he had too much on his mind to fall asleep, a short massage from his best friend had been enough to made him rest. 

“A penny for your thoughts.” – “Hu?” Mika had been caught in his thoughts once again. “You see, I’m a bit worried about you. If there is anything, you know, you can tell me anything, do you?” The Russian could read from his expression that he was really worried. ‘Cute’, he thought, instantly shaking his head to forget about this. “Thanks, but I’m fine. It just seems like I got to think about some things.” Austin smiled reassureing, but suddenly, his face darkened. “Could it be that you… That you have someone?” – “Someone? Like what?” – “Someone…you…like.” The half-Thai’s last words were just a wisp. “Well…I don’t know… Maybe..”, Mika answered truthfully. Even though he didn’t quite understand his friend’s expression, he didn’t want to lie to him. “Oh. I see.” Austin immediately turned down his head. His sad face stepped knives into the Ice Prince’s heart. He didn’t want to see his friend like this, he wanted him to smile. Mika knew he had to say something, but this sudden pain he was experiencing, just from seeing his best friend being hurt, didn’t let him find any words. So, they just looked out of the window and for the first time, the silence between them was uncomfortable – like a winter’s breeze at night that cuts your already freezing skin with ice crystals.

Another week passed and Mika has noted a significant change in Austin. He had been more silent than usual and, much to the Ice Prince’s dismay, was avoiding their touches as much as he could. The Russian had no idea what he should do. He had already asked Valentina and Peri for help, but neither of them knew anything about Austin. Mika had spent a lot of time on his bed, watching his phone and thinking of what went wrong. Everything had been alright, before he had told his best friend that he probably had someone he liked. Had he noticed that it was him that Mika liked? Or was he afraid that their friendship would change if he had someone? Maybe they should just talk about it. It was Austin – they had been able to talk about everything so far. So, Mika took his phone and sent his best friend a message.

Wrapped in his warm dark coat, his feet led him directly to that very bridge he and Austin used to come quite often. They had spent hours just watching the sky talking about everything. Mika’s heart tightened. He wanted his friend back. He wanted to see him smile again. He would do everything it needed to see him happy.   
A small figure was already leaning against the railing, when Mika reached the bridge. The half-Korean looked to the sky caught up in his own thoughts. He looked more tired than usual and dark cycles were forming under his eyes. The Ice Prince had to suppress the urge to strike his hair out of his face, to pull him close and…

“Hey”, Austin’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Hey”, he answered and leaned against the railing next to his friend. They were standing close enough to let their arms touch which sent this familiar warm feeling through Mika’s body. Quietly, they were watching the cars that were speeding below them until the half-Thai broke the silence. “You wanted to talk to me?” Mika noticed that the atmosphere between them was different from usual. It was more fragile and he had the feeling that he had to choose his words cautiously. The Ice Prince took a deep breath and came to the point directly. “You have changed over the last week. You seem to avoid me, distance yourself from me and I have the feeling that I have done something wrong. Also, you look like you don’t sleep enough, you don’t laugh as much as you usually do and I’m worried about you. I don’t want to see you like that. I want you to be happy. I want you to smile and the most, I want you to be close to me again.” As to underline his words, he pulled Austin close wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I need you”, he whispered into his friend’s ear.   
For a few moments they just stood there, until the Russian noticed that Austin was trembling and clawing his hands into Mika’s arms. The latter pulled back a little, only to see a troubled expression on his friend’s face. “Hey what’s wrong with you?”, he whispered caressing Austin’s cheek with his thumb. “You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?” The half-Korean leaned forward to hide his face in Mika’s coat. “I’m a bad friend”, he mumbled. “What? You aren’t! You’re the best friend I could have. What made you think this way?” Mika was startled. “When you told me that you had someone you like, I should have been happy. But instead, I felt like I was torn apart. As a friend, I should have been congratulating and rooting for you, but all I felt was that I was losing you.” – “There’s no way you would ever loose me, Austin. You’re my best friend and this will never change!” In the same moment, Mika knew that he had said something wrong, because Austin was pulling away from him. “That’s the point. To you, I’m your friend, but you are more to me. I don’t want anyone else to be closer to you than me. I don’t want anyone to spent your free days with you, laying on your bed, watching videos and fall asleep next to you. I know I probably shouldn’t say this, but I don’t want to share you. I want you to be only mine. Because I love you, Mika.” Austin looked right into Mika’s eyes and his hurt expression, made the Russian’s heart stop beating. He knew he had to say something, tell his friend that he liked him as well, but the only word that left his mouth was “What?”

Austin turned his face towards the ground, his left arm wrapped around his stomach and clenching on his right elbow. “I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I know we were children back then, but I knew you were the special someone I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I loved to watch you dance from the first minute and because you love the ice so much, I wanted to become as good as you so we had something in common. For years, I had been alright with just being a friend to you. I was happy when I could support you or just spent time with you. I never thought of us as more than what we were. My feelings for you were just there. I didn’t mind them at all. But since I moved here, being able to be close to you every single day, they grew with every touch, with every kind word. And you, returning all my hugs, sleeping next to me spending most of your free time with only me made me happy, but it also made me hope. Hope that maybe you could feel the same way. However, when you told me you have someone you liked, everything crashed like a house of cards. I’m sorry to disappoint you as a friend.” 

Mika was paralyzed by Austin’s words. Too many emotions were crashing into him. He was surprised that his friend had feelings from him, overjoyed, because he loved him, shocked that he was hiding them from him for so long. But he had no time to think about this, because Austin wanted to turn around and walk away, but Mika caught him by his arm and pulled him into a hug again. For a few seconds, his friend tried to free himself, but he soon gave up. 

“You didn’t disappoint me. On the contrary, you just made me the happiest person. I’m happy that you have these feelings for me and that you want to be close to me, because I want the same. It took me a while to realize this, but I need you. I need your calls and the talks we have. But the most, I need your hugs and your hands on mine. I need you to calm me down and I need you to fall asleep next to me. I always needed you and I always will.  
Since I saw you dancing to ‘Intermezzo’, I can’t stop thinking about you. My mind has been filled with you for weeks and I can’t get it to ease. The only one who is able to do so is you. I don’t know what it is, but I wanted to be with you even more since then and I was craving for every touch of you. I don’t know if this is love, but I want to find out with you. Together.”

Austin looked up and in his eyes, tears were dwelling. In his face, Mika could see so many things, hope, happiness, but also insecurity and the Russian wanted to wipe the latter away. Slowly, he caressed his friend’s head with his hands pulling him closer until their lips were nearly touching. They looked into each other’s eyes and when Austin closed his, Mika did the same and overcame the last millimetres. The feelings that spread through his body, when the half-Thai returned the kiss, were incomparable to anything the Ice Prince had felt before. The butterflies in his stomach were turned into honey that was sent everywhere to leave a sweet and soft memory. At the same time, every muscle was tingling of excitement. Not even winning a gold medal had been as perfect as this moment. When they parted, Austin opened his eyes and a smiled formed on his lips. Again, a lightning struck Mika and he knew that he wanted to cherish this boy in front of him as much as he could.


End file.
